Who the Hell is this Tenzin?
by puchu.puchu16
Summary: For years Aiko wondered who this man was and why talking about him with her mother is a conversation Lin Beifong always dismisses. She's tired of waiting for a proper introduction so she'll pluck up some confidence and introduce herself. This is AU guys so be prepared.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi fanfiction people. I'm Peachy and this is my first ever fanfic. I hope you enjoy this story. Read on..

* * *

"_Are you fucking kidding me?" Lin Beifong's voice startled the couple kissing in front of her. Tenzin, the son of Avatar Aang, was just caught kissing an Air Acolyte. He whirled around to see his angry girlfriend scowling at him in anger, disgust and frustration. He pushed the girl he was just kissing and thought fast as to what to say to Lin. His face went scarlet as a hand smacked the senses from him. _

"_Tenzin, are you okay?" the acolyte rushed to him as he slumped to the ground, completely ignoring Lin Beifong clenching and unclenching her fist in anger._

"_That's right," she spat bitterly. "Attend to your boyfriend you little whore."_

"_Lin, stop it," Tenzin snapped at her as he got to his feet. "I can explain. If you just listen…"_

_The policewoman's head abruptly turned to him. "Listen?! What for Tenzin? Listen to your lame excuse why you're kissing this damned child while I work my ass off in the station?"_

_She shoved him out of her way and went straight to the docks of the island. Things flooded in her mind and she touched her belly, reminding her why she was on the island in the first place, and the happy news she was supposed to tell her boyfriend. She was just informed by her doctor that she's four weeks pregnant and it turned out, Tenzin has already changed his mind about their relationship. She ran as fast as she could from Tenzin, clutching the laboratory report that bore the news. She felt a hand hold her shoulder firmly and stopped her from running. She spun and saw Tenzin slightly panting, his cheek still red from the slap she gave him._

"_Lin, baby, please," he said. "Let me explain."_

"_Enough!" she yelled. "I've had it! I'm sick of your incessant pleading. How long Tenzin?"_

"_Baby, please," he persisted. "I love you." He reached for her hand and held it tight. "I didn't mean to kiss her—_

"_How long have you been seeing her?" Lin snapped, cutting him off. "I know Tenzin. Just be honest with me one last time."_

"_I have not been seeing her," he insisted. She scoffed and he felt her hand yank away from his and she turned away. "We can still fix this—_

"_No Tenzin! We can't! You and I, we're too different. We don't work!"_

"_Baby, don't say that," he pleaded. "Babe, please stay."_

_She walked away from him and he followed her like a puppy following its master. "Lin…" his voice trailed off as she stopped on the docks. She glared at him and shoved the paper she was clutching into his hands. "We're over and don't even try to think of finding me." She boarded the ferry, completely ignoring his voice calling out her name as the ferry took off. She cast him a last glance before she set her sight on Republic City and set a protective hand over her belly._

_He let a tear stream down on his cheek as he read the result on the paper Lin gave him: PREGNANT._

**.  
**

**.**_  
_

"So that's why my mother brought me here?" The eighteen year-old daughter of Lin asked her nanny, Girly. She lived in the Parallel, the world opposite of the Four Nations, where her mother, now reinstated Chief Lin Beifong, brought her and raised her. Living in Napa County, California with Lin's friends, the Roberts, Aiko has been provided with the love and care a girl needed. It was a bit strange of an arrangement for a family. Aiko was not adopted by Jean and Allan along with their three kids, James, Riza, and Michael; but she was considered like a daughter.

When the Secret Gates of Dingbang, the link between the Parallel and the Four Nations (FN), were found and opened thirty years ago Lin immediately and secretly travelled in and out of the Parallel. Only the secret group The Round of the Secret Keepers knows about the gates located within the Shuang Mountain Range, the biggest in the Four Nations. The members of the Round werethe mightiest earthbenders and members of the wealthiest families of the Earth Kingdom. Lin was the only female since no one represented the Beifong family. Avatar Aang swore loyalty and secrecy to the Round and pledged that only the members will know about it.

When Lin Beifong got pregnant and broke her heart, she told herself that Tenzin will never see Aiko. She brought Aiko to the Parallel and entrusted her daughter to the friends she met twenty-eight years ago to be raised in their home. She visited Aiko every weekend and formed a very close bond to her bright daughter but kept her away from her real identity.

When Aiko heard her mother talk to Jean that night, she asked her confidant, Girly, about her mother's past. But Girly only knew about that part so she was determined to find her father, this Tenzin, and make him regret ever leaving her mother.

"I will go to Republic City," she stated firmly. "I need to know my real identity Girly, and you will accompany me."

"I knew telling you about it was a bad idea," Girly whined as she saw the determined face of her ward.

"Tell her what Girly?" Lin Beifong's voice sounded and Girly's eyes widened.

"Uh, nothing Lin," the nanny said softly. Lin switched her gaze to Aiko and raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Care to tell me something, baby?" Lin asked her daughter who just smiled innocently.

"Nothing," Aiko scoffed. She rose from her seat and went to her mother to give Lin a kiss and a tight hug. "I missed you mom. How was your week?"

"Aiko Beifong, you are still a bad liar," Lin laughed and switched immediately to her serious face. "Now seriously, what did Girly tell you about?"

"Tenzin," she said quickly.

"What?" Lin asked as shock swirled in her.

"Tennis?," Aiko switched what she just said. By the tone of Lin's voice she could tell that Lin would be angry with Girly and Aiko knows not to make Lin angry at her beloved nanny.

Lin looked at Girly who was very guilty-looking. "Tenzin? You told her about Tenzin?"

The forty-year-old woman waved her hands in defeat as she sat next to the teenager. "She bribed me—

"I did not!"

"Girly Smith, tell me what you told her," Lin demanded. She glared at her daughter and Girly, and saw fear etch on their features as they both shifted in their seats by the kitchen counter. Lin exhaled and said slowly, "Girly, my dear friend, what did you tell my daughter?"

"A bit of history," Aiko said. "That's what."

Lin inhaled and tried to calm herself as she said, "Aiko, can you please go upstairs? Riza asked for you."

"No she didn't," she protested.

"Now," Lin said sternly which caused Aiko to immediately retreat upstairs. Lin turned to Girly and sat across her. "What did you say?"

"I just told her about how you found about him and that acolyte," she said softly. "It's a good thing that she just knows about that because she asked for his address."

"You weren't supposed to tell her anything," Lin snapped. "This will cause trouble. Only the Round knows I snuck her here and if she will be marching onto that Island, everyone will know about the Gates which is a more serious and bigger problem for me and for the Round. Damn it!"

"I'm sorry Lin, really," Girly said in a soft voice. "But don't you think it's time for her to know about FN?"

Lin glared at her. "Do I have a choice? You already told her almost everything."

* * *

.

"What was that chaos down there?" Riza asked Aiko as she slipped her short skirt.

"Nothing," Aiko replied. "Just something about my father."

Riza, the Roberts' middle child who's the same age as Aiko shrugged her shoulder and sat in front of her vanity mirror. "You don't need him, you know."

"Hmm?" Aiko asked. Aiko knows what Riza meant. She knows her too well that even with just pronouns, she knows who Riza is talking about. She doesn't need her father financially but she knows deep down she needs the man for deeper reasons.

"You don't need your father," Riza repeated. "He doesn't deserve you and your mom…and besides you have me, James, Mike, and Mom and Dad. You know that right?"

"Of course," Aiko nodded. "I love it here, Riz. But I really want to meet the guy just for once. She'll understand that, right? Mom will understand?"

Riza set down her mascara and looked at Aiko through the mirror and picked her brush. "I think she will."

"What if she won't?" Aiko asked her.

"Then do something about it."

* * *

**.**

Knock, knock, knock.

"Come in."

"Hey mom," Aiko said as she sat on the bed next to Lin. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Lin looked at her daughter intently and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You don't need him."

Aiko sat quietly waiting for Lin to say more but the older woman didn't so Aiko said," You don't. _I_ do."

"I don't want to have this conversation," Lin stated.

"You know what? Fine," Aiko snapped. "Have it your way." Aiko rose from the bed and head downstairs and found Girly cleaning the countertop. She sat silently next to the counter and stared at her nanny.

"What else do you know Girly?"

"Nothing more than what I told you," Girly snapped. Aiko raised a menacingly inquiring eyebrow and crossed her arms. She resembled her mother very well and it intimidated Girly. "The mines…"

"What's that?"

"The old mines hold the Gates…deep within them," Girly whispered. "I usually drive your mother to the mines every Sunday night and… she stomps the ground and disappears in them."

"My mother is swallowed by the ground?" Aiko asked in full sarcasm.

"I mean she enters the mines and she's gone to FN," Girly said. "I heard her mention she doesn't need that darn key she carries around but she can't leave it lying somewhere else. Maybe she uses that key to 'cross over'."

Aiko 's mind filled with thoughts of Republic City and her father. "I need to get that key."

"You're one crazy girl," Girly snapped and shook her head. She knows Aiko sets her mind before thinking and is very impulsive especially on things that matter her parents. Once, when Lin was gone for the week, Aiko rummaged through Lin's things just to know the name of the man that knocked her mother. She did things her own way and she sees to it that she gets what she wants. "Your mother will notice its absence."

"I'll be gone by then," Aiko scoffed. "What else do you know?"

"Your mother mentioned it once that the Gates can be opened through what she calls 'bending,'" Girly lowered her voice. "Something like manipulating it or something."

"What, like magic?"

"I don't know," Girly said.

Aiko decided then that she'll steal something from her mother. "Say, where do you think she keeps the key?"

* * *

**.  
**

Aiko stayed up until two in the morning to make sure her mother is asleep like a dead man. She slowly crept in Lin's room and with the moon's faint light she scanned the room for a key. Slowly she approached Lin's bedside table and slowly lifted Lin's watch but before she could do that, she noticed a gold trinket on Lin's chest. It's the key! Very slowly she lifted the necklace her mother was wearing and thanked God that the lock was misplaced in front of Lin's chest. She unlinked it, removed the key, and replaced it with the key to her room. As she retreated to the door, she stealthily opened it and got out of the room. As she left, she heard her mother utter his name, Tenzin, which made her more determined to find this man and show him what he was missing.

She hurriedly got the backpack she prepared filled with her clothes, electronics and other grooming stuff and passed by the kitchen to get her water bottle. She checked her wallet again and counted the yuans Girly handed her: six hundred twenty yuans all in all. She darted to the door and slowly closed it to prevent anyone noticing her getting out of the house. She turned the animal alarm trap off and jogged to her mountain bike. She got on and rode off to the mines where her little adventure starts.

She reached the mines just a little over three thirty in the morning and got her torch. She flashed the light to the entrance and mustered a great amount of courage and erased all rumors of haunting happening in the mine. She entered the mine and followed the tunnel that led deep into the mountain. She walked and walked until a faint glow caught her peripheral vision. She flashed her torch to her right and saw a rusty gate with a bit shiny key hole. She got her key and inserted it, expecting that the rust might obstruct the key hole but she found it rather lubricated. 'Mother does pass here,' she thought. As pushed the Gate, she heard a small grunt.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" she called out in a trembling voice. No one answered. She went through the Gate and locked it again. She followed the tunnel and prayed that she'll see the end of it. After what seemed like hours, she got tired and grunted in dismay. "Ugh! Where the hell is your end?"

After the echo of her voice, she heard a grunt again and her knees trembled. "Is anybody there?" Boom! She flinched at the sound and just in front of her, a blinding light erupted. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she heard birds chirping and felt a cool breeze against her pale skin. She scanned the perimeter and smiled as she heard a truck's engine. She ran from the tunnel to the highway and the mouth of the tunnel went unnoticed as it closed shut.

She raised her hand to hail down the truck which stopped just in front of her. The driver looked a bit friendly so she asked him, "Mister, where are you headed?"

"Republic City miss," the driver replied, kindness sounded in his voice.

"What part may I ask?"

"Air Temple Island, see I'm an Air Acolyte," he answered. Her eyes grew wide and she grinned at the driver.

"Can I hitch in? I'll pay you a hundred doll-yuans."

"You don't need to pay me anything," the man said kindly. "Where will you be dropped off in the city?"

"At the police station," she said. The driver nodded as she climbed in the passenger seat and they took off. Her overnight vigil made her drowsy but she was afraid the driver might do anything to her. She stayed awake but her eyelids grew heavier, and with the comforting thought of her black belt in taekwondo she soon gave in to the call of slumber.

* * *

**.**

Lin woke up at six in the morning and felt something was off. She scanned her room and felt her chest to see if her key was still in its place. She panicked as she saw a silver key rather than a gold one and she immediately headed for Aiko's room which was just across hers. She knocked on the door and called out her daughter's name but no answer came. She opened the door and found an empty bed with a pillow dummy and her fear indeed became a reality.

"Girly!" she called and headed downstairs. "Girly have you seen Aiko?"

Jean Roberts sat by the breakfast table and looked questioningly at Girly and Lin. "Is there something wrong, Lin?"

"Where's Aiko?" she asked immediately. "She's not in her room."

"Lin, I saw this by the fridge this morning," Girly said softly as she handed Lin a small piece of paper with Aiko's handwriting in it.

_Mom,_  
_As you're reading this I might be on my way to Republic City riding a bus or a train. When I knew what happened, I know that I need to find him and if I do nothing, I know you'll never let our paths cross. I'm sorry if me leaving without you knowing breaks your heart a bit. See you in Republic City._

_P.S. Please don't be angry with me while we're there, you kind of freak me out and I won't have anywhere else to go._

_I love you all._  
_-Aiko_

"She'll be dead before she'll reach the end of those tunnels," Lin exclaimed worriedly. "Girly if anything happens to my daughter I swear—

"Calm down Lin," Jean soothed her. "You won't accomplish anything if you just sit there. Come on. Let's get you back to the Gate so you can get your daughter back."

Lin hurriedly dressed up and got what she needed and Girly started the car. They drove to the mines and found Aiko's bike. Lin rushed to the tunnel and stomped her foot trying to sense her daughter. "I can't feel her anymore. She's crossed over." She bid Jean and Girly her goodbye and after a last glare at Girly, she was on her way to the Gate. She bent the lock and shut it after she crossed and stomped her foot again and tried to sense Aiko. She caught nothing but some badgermoles bending the tunnels. As she felt her way through with earthbending, she located the tunnel she made to her car and after she got out of the mountain, she drove her way to Republic City in a speed only a worried mother can handle.

"Aiko Midori Beifong, you are dead meat when I get my hands on you," she muttered. She must find Aiko before Aiko finds Tenzin.

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think? If you have any questions/confusions just PM me or review and I'll answer your queries. I hoped you like the first part of my multi-chapter story.

-Until the next Chapter,  
Peachy :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So here's chapter 2 in my fic. Do enjoy yourselves.

* * *

**.**

Aiko's eyes fluttered as she felt a hand shake her shoulder. "Miss…" She let out a big yawn and scratched her cheek as the hand kept shaking her. "Miss wake up." She opened her eyes and saw a metal building with a statue of a woman in its façade overlooking the space in front of it. She turned to her left and saw the driver smiling at her in a kind manner and said, "Miss, we have arrived in Republic City."

"Where are we again?" she asked groggily at the driver. "And I didn't get your name."

"We're at the Police Headquarters," he said. "And my name is Chong. What about you?"

"Aiko," she replied. "Can I ask you one thing? Since you mentioned that you're an Air Acolyte, who the hell is this Tenzin guy?"

The man chuckled and said, "Master Tenzin is the patriarch of the last and only airbending family in the world. He's also a councilman here in Republic City. I'm surprised you don't know him."

"Oh…wait, what's airbending?" she asked.

"The ability to manipulate the element of air," Chong answered her and looked at her in confusion. "You know that right?"

"Of course, I was…just testing you," she shot back trying to hide her embarrassment. "So where's his office?"

"In City Hall of course," the man said.

"Yes! Yes, the City Hall," she said and shifted in her seat. "Do you think he's in?"

"Well, it's four in the afternoon so yes, I think he's in City Hall," Chong replied.

"Say, where is the City Hall?"

The man looked at her again and shook his head. "Down the road," he said as he pointed in the direction to a building with a golden dome. "Just straight ahead."

"Thanks Chong," she smiled. "I'd best be off."

"Aiko, why are you asking about Master Tenzin by the way?"

"I'm applying," she answered the first thing that entered her mind. "Yup, that's what I'm going to do."

"Well, good luck," Chong said. She then gathered her backpack and got off the truck. She waved him a goodbye as the truck took off leaving her with a bit of dust. She strode to the front of the headquarters and saw some men in the similar uniform that her mother wears. She approached one of them and asked in her uncanny French accent that she used to pretend to be a tourist, "Excuse me. Officer, ees Lin Beifong een alrezy?"

The man looked at her incredulously and said, "Yes, she is. What do you want of her?"

"Oh nussing," she waved and walked away as fast as she could from the building. Great, her mother is already in the city and her doom is about to come when Lin gets a hold of her. Her mind was already filling with thoughts of a phoneless, moneyless life when she gets back to Napa. She half-jogged, half-walked her way to the City Hall and as she went in the building, she saw a plump woman by the reception counter and she approached the desk. The woman's back was facing her so she cleared her throat trying to catch the woman's attention. The woman didn't turn to her so she said, "Excuse me." Still no response, so she cleared her throat and said in a louder voice, "Excuse me!"

The plump woman slowly turned to her and she was filing her incredibly witchy bitchy red nails and was chewing a gum. "Do you need something?" the woman lazily asked.

"Is Mister Tenzin in?"

The woman scrutinized her before saying, "Do you have an appointment?"

"No," she answered impatiently. "But could I see him? It's quite important."

"No appointment, no Mister Tenzin," the woman shot at her. "City Hall rules."

"Can't we break it this time?" Aiko asked. "He's not in a meeting right now, is he?"

"He's not in," the woman answered and got back to her filing of her nails.

Aiko rubbed her face and noticed another woman approach the desk. She was wearing an orange dress robe with yellow trimmings and said to the receptionist, "Good afternoon Daleh, is Tenzin in?"

The plump woman's face shot up and she gave the other woman a fake sweet smile, "Yes Miss Pema. He's in his office."

"Is he busy?" the woman named Pema asked. "I brought him some snacks."

"Oh no, not at all," the receptionist waved her hand.

Pema left the desk and headed to the office of the councilman leaving an irritated Aiko who snapped at the receptionist, "Seriously?" The receptionist turned her back to Aiko so the latter followed Pema and hid behind a statue near the door of Tenzin's office. Pema went in and the door was shut. She mustered up a little courage and went to the door and knocked.

* * *

**.**

Lin Beifong rummaged her little closet in her office to change into her fresh clothes underneath her uniform. After a few minutes Saikhan went in her office and said, "There was a strange girl looking for you outside just a while ago."

"And?" Lin asked without looking at him.

"She had a funny way of speaking," Saikhan said. "When I told her you were in she hurriedly walked away."

Lin looked at him and asked, "What? How does she look like?"

"She was wearing these little short pants and a tank top with shoes made of cloth," he answered. "It was pretty strange, actually."

"Aiko," she muttered. "Damn it. Where did she go?"

"I don't know," Saikhan replied. "Looks like she was headed somewhere near City Hall." Lin opened her drawer as she dismissed Saikhan and got the cell phone Aiko got her and dialed her daughter's number. Good thing there was an unexplainable reason why she still has AT&T reception even when she was in FN so she waited for Aiko to pick up her phone.

* * *

**.**

Pema greeted her husband and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips as she said, "I brought you some snacks. How was your day, dear?"

"Much better now that you're here," the man said and pulled her in a proper kiss. "So, I can't really fully enjoy snack time with you because I'm really busy." Pema frowned and sat on one of the chairs in front of his desk. Soon, they heard a faint knock and Pema went for the door. When she opened it, there stood a teenager with a bit messy ponytail with auburn highlights against her black hair, standing around five feet, five inches. She was wearing a white tank racer back, short pants just above knee and a pair of odd-looking shoes that says Sanuk on its tag. "May I help you?" she asked the girl. She looked at her big almond blue-grey eyes, her slightly long nose and her thin lips.

Aiko stared at the woman who answered the door before regaining her voice. The woman looked young, in her mid-thirties and had odd bangs, or so she thought. "I'm looking for Mister Tenzin."

"Do you have an appointment with him?" Pema asked Aiko.

"No," the teen answered. "But can I talk to him anyway?"

"Just a moment," Pema said and peered at the door. "Dear, a girl wants to see you." She turned to Aiko and said, "Are you here to apply for something?"

"No," Aiko answered. After a few seconds the man which Aiko concluded to be Tenzin stood next to Pema and smiled at the teen.

"Can I help you?" Tenzin asked.

Aiko's mouth went dry and before she could answer her phone rang and Psy's Gangnam Style sounded. "Oh shit," she muttered as she took her phone from her pocket. It says that the caller is Lin and her eyes widened in fear. "Um, could you hold one moment?" she told Tenzin. She stared at her phone and tapped 'answer.' "The number you have dialed is not yet in service," she pretended to be a recording as Lin ranted. "Please try your call later." She then turned her phone off. "Sorry about that."

"What is that?" Pema asked.

"An iPhone," she said softly. Tenzin looked at her curiously as she turned her phone completely off and returned it in her pocket.

"Do you need something miss?" Tenzin asked her again. Aiko looked at Tenzin with wide eyes again and swallowed hard.

"Ah, I'm Aiko," she said. "I'm your daughter." A moment of shocked silence passed by as Tenzin's eyes narrowed at Aiko's face.

"Impossible," he said.

"Absolutely insane," Pema snapped. "Tenzin's married with me and I assure you, whoever your mother is might not have even met my husband."

Aiko looked hurt and said, "I'm sorry but my nanny said it's you…"

"You might have mistaken me for some other Tenzin," he said. His mind wandered to the piece of paper Lin handed him eighteen years ago but he shook his head and dismissed the thought. She couldn't be Lin's daughter, is she? "No, it can't be," he repeated.

Aiko looked down and held back tears that were trying to fall out of control and said, "I'm sorry…I must have made a mistake," she said softly. "I'm sorry if I wasted your time. I think I'll just leave."

"That would be for the best," Pema said and Aiko gave them a short nod. She walked away shaking her head when she heard Tenzin call her.

"Aiko, is it?" he said and she nodded. "May I know who your mother is?"

"Tenzin, don't tell me you believe her," Pema said.

"Her name's Lin, she's a policewoman here in the city," Aiko answered. "Lin Beifong."

"Oh dear," Tenzin muttered. "Come in my office, we need to talk."

Pema looked questioningly at her husband but didn't say anything else as Aiko went in Tenzin's office and sat on a chair in front of his desk. "Your office looks nice," she said.

"Thank you Aiko," Tenzin accepted the compliment. He sat behind his desk and looked intently at her and said, "You look like your mother…but those eyes…"

Aiko smiled a bit and said, "I really feel awkward, no offense." She looked at Pema who looked at her in a worried way. She scratched her brows and chattered her teeth. A very long silence followed as Aiko kept on chattering her teeth and Tenzin kept staring at her.

"Will you stop that?" Pema suddenly said which prompted Aiko to stop.

"Sorry," Aiko muttered. She waited for Tenzin to say something else but no sound came from the man. She then unconsciously picked her phone from her pocket and turned it on. As it came to life, her phone rang again prompting the Korean rap song to emanate in the office. She tapped the answer button and said, "Mom?"

"Do you have any idea how worried I am right now?" Lin's angry voice made her jump. Pema and Tenzin just quietly observed her. She turned away from them and said, "I'm sorry."

"Aiko, tell me where you are?"

"Ahhh…in City Hall in Tenzin's office," she answered nervously.

"Just what I thought," Lin said and a knock was heard. Pema rose to open it but Lin waited for no response and barged in.

"Lin, what a surprise," Pema snapped.

"You," Lin pointed at Aiko. "In the hall. Now."

"Please don't kill me," Aiko said fearfully. Lin ignored the married couple in the room and grabbed her daughter by the arm and as they reached the hall, she let go harshly and said, "Now that you met him, let's go back to Napa."

"But-

"No buts," she snapped. "You're coming with me and don't you dare—

"I want to get to know him," Aiko said. "Please mom. Just this time." Lin stared at her and another moment passed, Tenzin came out of his office. Lin tried to ignore him as much as possible but the man talked directly at her.

"Lin, I would like to invite her to dinner at the Island," he said. "I believe Aiko and I have a lot of catching up to do." Lin didn't answer so Aiko asked her, "Mom, can I go?"

"No," Lin snapped.

"But I'm already eighteen," Aiko protested. "And I'm an official voting citizen of the United—

"Fine," Lin said, cutting her short before she reveal more information about the Parallel. "On one condition."

"Keep talking," Aiko said.

"You'll go back to Napa after this dinner and never talk to this man again," Lin told her.

"No way!"

"That's preposterous, Lin!" Tenzin exclaimed. "You kept my daughter away from me all her life and then when we meet, you take her away from me again? No way Lin."

"You are not in the position to decide for her well-being," Lin snapped.

"But _I_ have the position for _my _well-being," Aiko argued. "What are you gonna do about that now?"

"I agree with Lin," Pema said out of nowhere. Lin gestured at Pema who pursed her lips.

"Oh come on lady," Aiko exclaimed. "You're not even part of this conversation."

"I have every right!" Pema shot at her. Aiko made a mental note that Bangs McGee over here makes her blood boil. After a few more moments of arguing, Tenzin and Aiko won their case since the teen walked out and Lin gave in.

* * *

**.**

During dinner, Tenzin and Aiko interviewed each other. Tenzin told her about his culture, his personal life, relationship with Lin and his airbending; while Aiko told him about her taekwondo, trombone and her relationship with her mother which Tenzin found very amusing and curious. "And when I was nine, I advanced to first dan. I was youngest in our dojang to be Boosabum," she said proudly.

"Aiko, do you know what kind of bender you are?" Tenzin asked.

"No," she admitted. "I'm not interested in your manipulation of elements thingy. I'm completely contented with my taekwondo and my 5th dan rank."

"You might be an airbender for all you know," Tenzin said sofly. After their dinner, Aiko helped Pema with the dishes where she felt the woman's cold demeanor toward her. She didn't say anything about it until Pema said, "You're too young to break a family apart."

"Alright, hold up," Aiko snapped. "It's not my fault the guy's my father. I don't even have any intentions of breaking your family apart."

"Yeah?" Pema questioned her. "Then go home. Do what your mother says and stay away from my family."

"I'm not going anywhere," Aiko said firmly. "You can be cold all you want but I ain't going anywhere."

"Why don't you just go back to where you come from?"

"Why don't you find a hairdresser that won't make you look absolutely ridiculous?" Aiko retorted. With glaring eyes, Aiko eyed Pema so menacingly that the older woman winced before walking out of the kitchen.

After Pema got married to Tenzin, she still had doubts if the man really loved her. She saw how damaged he was when Lin broke up with him after she kissed him that day. She felt Tenzin's avoidance for four years before actually talking to her again, but this moment with Aiko around, she felt that familiar feeling of competition and her insecurities are being awakened. She can't let him slip away.

* * *

**.**

The next morning, Pema found Aiko by the kitchen counter of their residence eating a small piece of fruit pie from last night's dinner. "You're up early," Pema said in a bitterly surprised tone. "I thought being a spoiled brat you sleep until lunch time."

"Oh hey Pema," Aiko said cheerfully. "I thought I heard the deafening sounds of your stretch marks rubbing against each other." 'Aiko: 1, Pema: 0' the teen thought. Tenzin went in on them in dangerous glares and he cleared his throat.

"Is everything alright in here?" he asked.

"Oh everything's fine," Pema said as she strode over to him and kissed him full on the mouth knowing that Aiko's staring. The teen made a gagging expression before saying her remark.

"Aw…that reminds me so much of a movie I watched the other day," she said. "Yeah, the title was "Confessions of a Gold Digger."

"Aiko, that's enough," Tenzin said softly. "Can't you two get along?"

"Nope," Aiko snapped and walked out of the kitchen before Pema could retort.

"Just ignore her dear," Pema said, trying to sound pitiful. "She's just a kid after all."

Tenzin shook his head and went out to find Aiko. He saw her by the temple stairs bobbing her head to the music playing in her small electronic device. "Quite ingenious, your little device there," he said which startled her.

"Oh, it's you," she snapped before continuing to sing and looking at her father in the eyes, "Don't speak, I know just what you're saying, so please stop explaining. Don't tell me 'cause it hurts. Don't speak, I know what you're thinking and I don't need your reasons, don't tell me 'cause it hurts." She lowered the volume and looked at Tenzin intently.

"Was that song directed at me?" Tenzin asked her.

"Depends," she said. "Did it hit you?"

"Just brought back a few memories," he said as the memory of Lin giving him the laboratory report flashed back.

"Why did you choose Pema?" Aiko asked him. "I mean, no offense to you or anything, but I think you could have done better."

"Pema was there when Lin was not," he said softly.

"Girly, my nanny, was there when I received my first taekwondo award when mom wasn't," she said. "But I didn't choose Girly over mom. I guess you could say that I did that because she's my mom. But to me, I could say that you didn't try hard enough to save your relationship with her."

"You don't know what happened," Tenzin's voice was raised.

"Oh, believe me, I do," she said as-a-matter-of-factly. "She saw you making out with some girl. Was Pema that girl?"

Tenzin's mouth went dry as Aiko stared at him, her eyes demanding for answers. "Yes," Tenzin admitted.

"I see," Aiko said softly. "Well, I guess you wanted someone younger. But damn!" Aiko shook her head at the thought. "It must have been a very big slap to mom-scratch that, it's like a forty-five-degree kick across her face."

"I know that I've hurt her more than I thought I did," he said. "But we're okay now."

"Keep saying that," Aiko said. "You just don't know what the lady keeps calling you and your bit-wife."

"Until now?"

Aiko looked at him and exclaimed, "Oppa Gangname Style!" before she walked away leaving him wondering if Lin's still mad at him.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave your reviews.

Until the next chapter  
-Peachy :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Here's chapter three. Read on if you must..

* * *

Lin Beifong got up early hoping to catch the first ferry ride to Air Temple Island. She bought a to-go meaty meal with her and lucky for her, she just got on time. The ride was quite boring for the earthbender since she never wanted ferry rides as they sometimes make her sick. When she reached the docks she spotted her daughter and Tenzin in a bit of a deep conversation and a few moments later Aiko left a quite confused Tenzin. She approached the man and gave him her signature scowl.

"What was that about?" she asked as she got closer.

Tenzin looked up and said, "Well, Aiko said something quite intriguing."

"Oh?"

"Yes," he said. "Apparently she said that you still harbour bad feelings for Pema and me. Is that true?"

Lin sat beside him and put down the food she brought with her. "Before," she confessed. "I was really angry with you and Pema but over the time and that Equalist fiasco I've come to my senses that there was no point harbouring those feelings anymore since I've moved on and I have her."

"Is that really true?" Tenzin asked and clutched her hand.

"Yes," Lin said sincerely. "So, what do you think about our little girl?"

Tenzin chuckled and said, "Quite the talker and I've noticed she's a bit weight conscious." Lin laughed at what he said. It has been a long time since she laughed at anything he said.

"She is," Lin affirmed. "I think it was because during her childhood she was a bit chubby and one of her friends always teased her."

"Hmm," Tenzin hummed. He smiled to himself at the thought and looked sideways at Lin. This was good. This could have been a good life but it's water under the bridge. He dismissed his thoughts and said, "She said she doesn't care what kind of bender she is."

"I know," Lin replied. "I remember when I bent a portion of our yard out of anger when she got lost for the whole day and turned up only by dinner. You know what she gave me after a bit of an earthbending show? An eye roll. Imagine my frustration." Tenzin laughed at his daughter's stubbornness.

"I think she got it from you. Say, does she have any qualities that are a bit me?"

Lin shifted and looked at him, "Oh yeah she does. She loves animals. She has pets at home and she treats them like her babies. She has this dog—

"What dog? Polar bear dog? Skunkdog?"

"Just dog…

"Weird, so continue."

Lin chuckled and said, "So she has this dog that until now she lets it sit on her lap and mind you, this is a bit of a large dog. She said it's called a briard and it's already six years old and until now whenever she gets home she sits on the couch, pats her lap and Mongo, the dog's name, gets on her lap."

The two adults were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice from afar Aiko and Pema were also in a bit of a discussion, or rather, an argument. Their argument started just a few minutes after Aiko left Tenzin and met Pema on the way to the kitchen. Pema saw her husband's expression and went hysterical that Aiko might have said something to upset the man.

"What did you tell him?" she demanded.

"Nothing," Aiko denied. "Quit your yapper. Geez, what's up with you? I hope your kids aren't like-" she pointed at Pema from head to foot "-you."

Pema scowled, "Whatever it is you're planning, Tenzin and I will never—

"Excuse me?" they heard Lin's voice. "What is happening here?"

Both ladies quit talking and Tenzin joined them and asked the same question. "Well," Pema spoke first. "I was just telling Aiko that she needs to go."

"You're flailing Pema," Aiko snapped. "And I hope it's midlife crisis which means you're midway through an early death; giving me the satisfying oblivion of peeing on your grave."

"How dare you!"

"Aiko, that's enough," Lin yelled. "Please,_ girls_, you need to behave!"

"She started it!" Aiko pointed at Pema.

"Enough," Tenzin raised his voice. She let out a deep sigh and said, "Lin, could you take Aiko to the dining hall so she can have breakfast, Pema we'll talk."

"Come on," Lin tugged Aiko from the married couple and brought her to the dining hall.

* * *

"Can you please explain what was all that?"

"Tenzin, the girl is clearly trying to break us up," Pema said, tears dangerously near to spilling.

"I won't go anywhere, Pema," he said softly and pulled her to a hug. "You know that. Listen, you just need to get to know her and I'm sure you'll be good friends."

"If you say so," Pema smiled and thought if she should make the first move for reconciliation.

* * *

"What's your deal?"

"She said I'm a home-wrecker!" Aiko said.

"She did not!"

"Yes she did!" Aiko crossed her arms and sat by the table. "I mean, it's not my fault she's an insecure leech or something."

"I'll talk to her," Lin said. "Meanwhile, you need to have some bonding time with your little siblings. Has Tenzin introduced you to them yet?" Aiko shook her head. "You can entertain them with your singing and other music stuff you know." Aiko shook her head again. "Be nice."

"As long as they are to me."

"Don't worry, they are. Now, this thing you have with Pema," Lin started again. "She's a nice woman, really. You just need to act nice around her and trust me you will just be good friends."

Aiko shrugged off her mother's words and opened the package that contains her food. She munched on them slowly and hummed to herself which made her mother smile. Her meal was quiet until three kids entered the dining hall and approached their table. "Hi," one of the kids, the boy, said. "You're on our table."

"Nice to meet you too," Aiko said. "What's your name?"

"Meelo," he said. "And that's my sister Jinora and Ikki." The girls he pointed smiled at her and one of them, Ikki, said, "Dad said you're our big sister. Is that really true?"

"Yep," Aiko affirmed.

"Hero lady," Meelo turned to Lin. "Is she your kid? I thought you don't have a kid."

"Well, I do," Lin said softly and smiled. "I think I'll leave you four to get to know each other." She turned to Aiko and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'll see you later, sweety. Bye."

Aiko turned to the kids and smiled at them. "You three are so cute. Did someone ever tell you that?"

"No," Ikki said.

The three children sat across her and made a gagging face as they saw the remnants of her meal which Aiko found amusing. She always loved children and back in Napa she always babysits for their neighbours and sometimes volunteer at the orphanage. Seeing her younger siblings made her smile and reach out to Meelo and pinch his cheek.

"Ow," Meelo said as he rubbed his cheek. "What was that for?"

"Nothing," Aiko said. Ikki raised an eyebrow and looked at her as if she's studying her face.

"You look really like Aunt Lin," Ikki finally said. "Hmm…and a bit like Gran-gran."

"Whose Gran-gran?" Aiko asked.

"Our grandmother that lives in the South Pole," Jinora spoke at last. "She's a bit old."

* * *

As Lin Beifong saw the United Nations ship when she got from the ferry, she knew she will be in major trouble. The ship meant that Bumi is home and Bumi is part of the Round. What if he'll know about Aiko? What will she do?

* * *

At the moment of their discussion, a hairy man, judging from his beard, entered the dining hall and a squeal exited Ikki's mouth. "Uncle Bumi!"

"Hiya kids!" the man greeted and immediately set his eyes on Aiko. "Who are you?"

"Aiko Beifong," she said. 'Men in this side of the world are too damn hairy,' she thought to herself.

"Commander Bumi," the man said and offered his hand for her to shake which she took. "I've never seen you before."

"Ditto."

The man sat next to her and she couldn't help but scoot a bit from Bumi. This family is a bit new to her and the feeling of awkwardness still hasn't left the air. A few moments later, two air acolytes came to their table, set down some food and took Aiko's leftovers which she was quite sure that they will dispose. "She's Aunt Lin's daughter Uncle Bumi," Jinora said. Bumi looked quite surprised.

"I never knew Lin had a daughter, wait, you're Tenzin's kid, too aren't ya?" Bumi waited for her to affirm but he spoke before Aiko did. "I knew it!"

"Congratulations on your great discovery," Aiko lazily said.

"A bit of sarcasm is what makes a Beifong," the man pointed out. "And that right there is one great sarcastic remark. Nice. So, have you met the whole party?" Aiko shook her head. "Never? Not even our dear old mother?" Aiko shook her head again. "What about our dear sister Kya?" Still giving the signature shaking of the head. "Boy you shake your head a lot." Aiko shrugged her shoulders.

"Tell us about yourself Aiko," Jinora asked her. "Please?"

"Hmm, okay," Aiko agreed. All three children, including Bumi gave their full attention to her. "Well, let's see. I grew up in Napa with the Roberts family along with their kids James, Riza and Mike, who are one musical family which made me learn how to play the trombone, guitar and piano. My sport is taekwondo which is also a form of martial art and I have a dog named Mongo."

"A polarbear dog?" Ikki asked excitedly.

"Like Naga?" Meelo joined in.

"Nope, just a dog," Aiko said.

Bumi nodded his head and said, "Napa. I see. California?"

"How did you know?" Aiko asked nervously. Uh-oh she is in trouble. Bumi asked her to join him in one of the private rooms in the temple and her heart hammered in her chest. What if her mother will be in trouble? Or worse, what if she'll be punished for it? Finally finding her voice she asked Bumi, "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing at the moment," he spat. Is he angry?

As they reached their destination, Bumi locked the door after slamming it hard which caused Aiko to wince and flinch. "So," he began. "We didn't know about you."

"But you do now," Aiko said in a shaky voice. "I mean, I haven't met your mother and—

"I didn't mean my family," he interrupted. "I meant the Round."

"What's the Round?"

"Let's cut the part where you pretend you're not from the Parallel," Bumi raised his voice. Aiko looked surprised. "I know about that, Beifong. After all, I am a part of the Round. My father, Avatar Aang, gave me the key before he died. Unless you don't want to be punished for crossing the Gates without our permission, I suggest you spill the beans."

"Look, I really don't know what you're talking about," she said, her voice shaking. "Please, just…I don't know about the things you're saying."

Bumi paced around her. He was part of the Round of Secret Keepers after all and the presence of Aiko in the Four Nations will likely bring the world out of balance. The Parallel have reached the peak of technology that the Four Nations never dreamed off. If the non-benders will know about the Gates then a new and more frightening non-bender revolution will likely to ensue. The Round aims for the secrecy of the Gates and Bumi, being one of its leaders is concerned about this. "Your mother never had the right to bring you there, you know, nor does she have the right to cross over without our knowledge. The Round will surely have her head! Do you know what this means?" Aiko shook her head. "It can cost you your lives!"

"You're really scaring the shit out of me, mister."

Bumi stroked his beard and peered at Aiko who was clearly avoiding eye contact. "Listen Aiko, never tell anyone about where you come from, not even Tenzin. Understood?"

"Yes sir," she said nervously.

"And never, and I mean never ever bring anyone from the Parallel," he warned. "Or else I will be forced to tell the Round of this event and they will hold your mother responsible and have both of you face punishment you can't even imagine. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," she spat.

"You may go."

Aiko headed for the door but turned midway through. "You seem to really care about my mother, Commander Bumi."

"She's a good friend," he said softly.

"I hope you only see her that way," she said. "Because if you see her more than that, it will take a whole lot of convincing on your part. Good day."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter. Reviews are so much welcome.

Until the next chapter,  
-Peachy :D


End file.
